


HxH – DRABBLES!

by zekecrist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Drabbles de todo tipo y no relacionados entre sí sobre diversas parejas y personajes sobre este anime/manga.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. contenidos

CONTENIDOS

**01 | YORKNEW CITY**

LEORIO PALADIKNIGHT x KURAPIKA KURTA

* * *

**02 | CANON UNIVERSE**

KILLUA ZOLDYCK x GON FREECS


	2. ╸ˡᵉᵒᵖⁱᵏᵃ

𝐘𝐎𝐑𝐊𝐍𝐄𝐖 𝐂𝐈𝐓𝐘 𝐀𝐑𝐂

╭───── • ◆ • ─────╮

PRIMER DRABBLE

𝗟𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗼 𝗣𝗮𝗹𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗸𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 / 𝗞𝘂𝗿𝗮𝗽𝗶𝗸𝗮 𝗞𝘂𝗿𝘁𝗮

𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘬𝘢'𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴

╰──────•◈•──────╯

Leorio está harto de observar los ojos tristes de Kurapika, porque cada vez que los ve se siente impotente e incluso desesperado.

¿Cómo hacer que la tristeza salga de los ojos de Kurapika? 

Es algo que se ha preguntado muchas veces, tantas que parece ser su único tema de conversación cuando no puede dormir por las noches.

Leorio en realidad se preocupa mucho por Kurapika y lo valora mucho como amigo, quizá hasta sintiendo algo más por él. Pero le apena que Kurapika no lo llegue a saber, y siempre ha tenido ese mal presentimiento sobre cuál puede llegar a ser el destino de su amigo, y se pregunta si debería soltar todo lo que tiene dentro antes de que no tenga ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pero cuando se encontraron después de todos los problemas que hubieron en la ciudad Yorknew, lo único que Kurapika parecía querer hacer era llorar en los hombres de Leorio. Y Leorio le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

“Las lágrimas de una persona son bastante raras cuando en su rostro hay una sonrisa y sentimientos de agradecimiento en él.”

Pensó Leorio.

Aquella noche, él fue la única persona que estuvo para escucharle y consolarle. Leorio siempre se ha dado cuenta de cómo los ojos de Kurapika transmiten tristeza y melancolía, a pesar de que pueda haber una sonrisa colocada en su cara. Y esa vista le destroza más de lo que puede soportar, y se queda sin palabras. 

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱


	3. ╸ᵏⁱˡˡᵘᵍᵒⁿ

𝐔𝐍𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐂𝐈𝐅𝐈𝐂 𝐓𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄

╭───── • ◆ • ─────╮

𝖲𝖤𝖦𝖴𝖭𝖣𝖮 𝖣𝖱𝖠𝖡𝖡𝖫𝖤

𝙆𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙪𝙖 𝙕𝙤𝙡𝙙𝙮𝙘𝙠 / 𝙂𝙤𝙣 𝙁𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙘𝙨

𝘒𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘢'𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘷

╰──────•◈•──────╯

El sol es algo fundamental en la mayoría de los humanos, y sin uno no podemos sobrevivir y la única opción que tendríamos sería vivir en la oscuridad rodeados de miseria.

Por eso, Gon, para Killua, significa la luz. El sol, y el amanecer había sido encontrarse con él.

Killua realmente no sentía que necesitara algo más de Gon que no fuese el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Desde el examen de cazador siempre había sido así, en realidad.

Aunque no recuerda el momento exacto donde fue que su retina fue inundada por rayos de sol, cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que valoraba a Gon, se sintió como si el chico le hubiese estado esperando con los brazos cruzados aún sin saber nada de él, haciéndole sentir el cariño y amor que nunca había recibido.

Por eso, Gon era luz para él, porque hizo que las tinieblas de su vida no fuesen tan importantes al darse cuenta de que no debía tener nada si el sol siempre iba a salir todos los días, y le animaría a seguir con su vida.

⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱


End file.
